1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transporting roller for webs of material with a cutting device for the web of material provided outside the transporting roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
For carrying out a cutting operation which takes place outside the transporting roller, a known transporting roller of this type is provided with a deflecting roller, which lifts the web of material off the transporting roller in order that the cutter, which can be moved from one edge of the roller to the opposite edge of the roller, does not damage the transporting roller. Lifting the web of material off the transporting roller by means of a deflecting roller can cause variations in tension in the web of material, with an adverse influence on the winding result. Furthermore, the lifting-off can in this case cause the web of material to run out laterally, which likewise has a considerable adverse influence on the quality of the wound roll. Turning over of the web of material after cutting likewise cannot always be ensured.